A Rainy Day
by DUO my life
Summary: Spend a rainy day with DUO..;) See how they spend it and what fun they have to share with you guys. Have fun. An OS..


It was raining like hell since two days and the weather reporters were still dicussing over this sudden rain while announcing that the weather will remain the same for atleast four more days. It wasn't the rain that was making him gloomy and lazy but it was all about his health. Actually it started by two or three sneezes and by the end of the day he was down with high fever. But that was two days ago and now the weakness was making him lay inside his room for hours without knowing what's going around the world. After smelling the pleasent smell of moist soil he took the pain to come out of his room to find his friend sitting on the couch with bundle of files and stuff around him. And that was the reason he was angry or say pretending to be angry but still one cannot argue about mood swings in sickness and in his case one can never know what his mood is in front of his friend who was more of a brother to him and in whose presence he can feel like a small kid.

He streched his aching legs and placed them on the table while resting his head on back of the couch, he was observing his friend through the corner of his eyes. After realizing the presence of him his friend looked and keenly observed his face and again started working on the file at the same time asking

Medicine le li ya nahi?

He sighed heavily... Nahi... tm bureau kyu nahi gaye aaj?

ACP sir ne aane nahi diya.. Tm batao tm ne kyu nahi li medicine?

Kya yaar le lunga na mera dil nahi kr raha bs.

Medicine dil se nahi moo se lete hn Daya.

He he very funny, Daya said while rolling his eyes.

Abhijeet: Ab kya hua tmhare mood ko?

Daya stayed silent and closed his eyes and the very next moment he felt a hand touching his forehead.

Daya: Kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: yehi ke bukhaar dimagh tk to nahi pohach gaya..

Daya chuckled a bit. Abhijeet went towards his room and came back with the box of medicines.

Abhijeet: Hmm.. chalo khao fata fat.

Daya lazily looked at him then at the box and raised his hand to take them. After freeing from all this Abhijeet came back sat beside him, but before he could take the file.

Daya(pushing away the files): Abhi please.

Abhijeet(astonished): Kya? ab kya hua yaar.

Daya: Dekho na kitna accha mosam h please ye file wile hatao na.. tm har waqt ese hi karte ho.. hatao inhe.

Abhijeet(raising hand): Accha theek h theek h.. hata raha hun. He pushed the files to the other side.

Abhijeet: Hmm ab bolo.

Daya(innocently): Kya?

Abhijeet: Ji aapko kesa feel ho raha h?

Daya: Doc sahab jesa aapko mera moo dekh kr lag raha h.

Abhijeet: Dabi dabi si khushi.. aankho me neend aur bhook bhi.

Daya(punching him lightly): kya yaar... accha chalo kuch karte hn.

Abhijeet: kya karna h.. (naughty tone) me to intezaar kr raha hun ke kb tum so jao aur kb me apna kaam start karun.. khud to beemar ho kr beth jata h.

Daya(shrugging his shoulder): Tu?

Abhijeet(shocked): Tu? dekh tujhe kya laga mujhe pata nahi chalega?

Daya(looking at his face): haan esi bht si cheeze hn jinka tmhe pata nahi.

Abhijeet: Dekho ab tk mujhe pata chal chuka h ke hamare Daya naami bhai beemar hone se pehle jaan boojh kr 10-15 files tohfe me chod dete hn.

Daya(laughing): Hahaha accha wo... wo kya h na ke me nahi chahta ke meri sewa karte karte tmhare dimaagh me zang lage.

Abhijeet(chewing tone): abey mote aur mera dil nahi chahta ke tere dimagh me fat jamne lage.. is liye saari files khud complete karna.

Daya(now laughing loudly): Arey me to dr hi gaya... Me ACP sir se keh dunga wo tmse karne ko keh denge (winking) bht lambe haath hn mere.

Abhijeet: me bhi unhe bata dunga.

Daya: Wo is baat pr yaqeen nahi karenge.

Abhijeet: Accha itna yaqeen h tujhe

Daya(forwarding his hand): to lagao isi baat pr shart.

Abhijeet(angry): ab tum apne room me jao.. mujhe kaam karne do.

Daya(coming close to him):Aww Boss naraaz ho gaya.

And then they both started laughing.

Abhijeet(controlling his laugh): Daya kya yaar.. (serious) Aur haan peeche jao.. chalo hato.. mujhe kitanoo lag jayenge..

Daya(touching and hugging him): lo ab to saare lag gaye honge.

Abhijeet(angrily standing up): Battameez.. mota... me ja raha hun.

Daya(lazily slipping on the couch): umbrella le kr jana baahar baarish ho rahi h.

Abhijeet slapped his head and went inside kitchen.

Daya(loudly): mere liye bhi kuch bana dena.. bhook lag rahi h.

Abhijeet: Ghar ke andr hi hun dheere bol. Poori colony ko nahi sunana h tujhe.

Daya(standing up): Abhi chalo bahar chalte hn.

Abhijeet(looking at him shockingly): maine tujhe glucose ki tablets to nahi de di..

Daya(laughing): nahi sacchi me bht bore ho raha hun yaar.. teen din se bed pr.. please na.

Abhijeet: Accha wahi betho me ata hun abhi bahar.

Daya nodded and sat on the couch again. Abhijeet came out with two mugs of coffee and popcorns.

Daya: Nahi mujhe movie nahi dekhna.

Abhijeet(Irritated): Abey kya h.. mene kuch bola movie se related. tu khamoosh nahi reh sakta thodi der ke liye bhi. chalo bahar aao Veranda me.

Daya: ohoo new idea. Hmm me baarish me bheegunga.

Abhijeet(turning): Kya kaha tumne.

Daya(hurriedly): me baarish me dekhunga trees ko.

Abhijeet(slightly smiling): haan yehi behtar bhi h tmhare liye.

They sat on the chairs and started looking at the rain. After sometime Abhijeet noticed Daya shivering a bit.

Daya: Kaha ja rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Aa raha hun. (murmuring) bataunga to manne wala to h nahi kabhi.

He came back with his file and a light blanket for Daya. And properly covered him up.

Daya(slowly): Thanks. Abhijeet: pehle bol deta yaar.

He sat down on his own chair and again started completing the file.

Daya: Abhi apna laptop de do na.

Abhijeet: Nahi.. sir me dard hone lagega tmhare. Aankhe band kr ke betho thodi der me neend aa jayegi.

Daya(irritated): Kya h do na.. har waqt badey hone ks saboot mt diya karo..

Abhijeet: Dimagh theek h tera.. nahi milega laptop.. games ka adda bana rakkha h.

Daya: Tm ho hi itne bore insaan.. do din reh kr dikha le koi tmhare saath mental asylum na pohcha na to mera naam badal dena. pata nahi konse zamane ki boodhi sadi hui rooh basti h tmhare andar.

Abhijeet(clamly): Thank you.. be inteha khushu hui tmhare views jaan kr ab ho gaya ho to khamoosh ho jao.

Daya took a deep breath and turned his face to the other side while Abhijeet smiled silently and started doing his work.

Daya(after 15 minutes): To tm kuch nahi karoge?

Abhijeet(shocked): Abhi tk jaag rahe ho? Kamal h

Daya(venomously): Doosre lafzo me poocho abhi tk zinda ho..

Abhijeet: Lagta h aaj pitna h tujhe. poora mood bana kr nikla h aaj to bedroom se..

Daya: to maaro na.. mana kiya h kisi ne?

Abhijeet: Sach bataun Daya tu aksar had se badh jata h.

Daya looked at his face and rushed inside.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Ho gaya kaam. Ab ise manana ek alag museebat.

He placed the file on the stool and went inside to find Daya staring at the T.V.

Abhijeet(sitting beside him): Kya dekh rahe ho?

Daya: Dekh lo khud.

Abhijeet: Tum ye horror movies kb se dekhne lage?

Daya(shrugging): meri marzi.

Abhijeet(laughing while standing up): Theek h dekh le.. lekin me sofa saaf nahi karunga.

He directly went inside kitchen and heard Daya laughing after two minutes.

Daya: tm bohat bure ho Abhi.. from the moon and back.

Abhijeet: Kya khana h aaj tujhe?

Daya(hurriedly while coming inside kitchen): I beg.. aaj wo patle chawal mt banana..please.. me pakka ulti kr dunga aaj..

Abhijeet(smiling): isi liye to pooch raha hun kya banaun?

Daya: Kuch bhi lekin accha sa jb tk me naha kr ata hun.

Abhijeet(nodding): Garam paani se nahana wrna pata chala paani kd andr hi beth kr blanket manga raha h aur jaldi ana phir me tmhe ek task dunga ke tm agle janmo tk meri daad doge.

Daya(excited): Sacchi.. me abhi gaya aur abhi aya.

Abhijeet(laughing): naha kr hi ana..

After freeing from lunch..

Daya: Haan ab batao kaun sa task tha wo.. jaldi se batao me bht bore ho raha hun.

Abhijeet(looking at him from head to toe): Beth to pehle sukoon se.. abhi mene wo poora nahi kia h 2 minute ruk..

Daya: Haan haan zara jaldi tb tk mobile do... he said while snatching his mobile.

Abhijeet(murmuring): Laptop nahi to mobile wo bhi nahi to tv demagh kharab h iska. After making something on paper he handed it to Daya.

Daya: ye kya h yaar? He said after looking at the blank paper.

Abhijeet(irritated): Ab ye mt kehna ke paper ki ek hi side hoti h Abhi.

Daya smiled and turned the paper and was astonished to see a cartoon over it.

Daya(astonished): Ye kya h?

Abhijeet(smirking): Task.

Daya: Ye kesa task h.. ab kya mujhe esa dress up hona h?

Abhijeet(standing up): Nahi.. usme colour karo beth kr jb tk me ek chota sa nap le kr ata hun.. turning and going towards his bedroom(dramatic voice) Daya baboo milte hn ek chote se break ke baad.

He laughed loudly and closed the door as he saw Daya sitting with an open mouth, paper still in his hand. After two minutes he again opened his door.

Abhijeet(smiling): Oops me to ekdm bhool hi gaya tmse kehna ke apna moo band kr lo baarish ho rahi bht keede aa gaye hn. And he again closed the door.

Daya(Murmering): Damn it... you have to pay for it Abhijeet.. you have to pay for it. Dekhta hun kese sote ho tm.

He rushed towards the bedroom of Abhijeet and the very next second he was rubbing his nose while checking the locked door. And heard a muffled laugh from inside.

Abhijeet: Mujhe pata tha isi liye darwaaza band kiya tha.. Naak theek h na?

Daya(loudly): Darwaaza kholo at this very moment.

Abhijeet(half singing): oooh Lord my cosy bed.

Daya: Abhijeet darwaaza kholo please.

Abhijeet: Kyu.. naak ka x ray karwana h kya?

Daya(angry): you are the worst elder brother... darwaza kholo warna..

Abhijeet(cutting): me tod dunga...

Daya: nahi warna me ghar chod kr chala jaunga.

Abhijeet: Bahar baarish ho rahi h.

Daya: Me rain coat pehen kr chala jaunga.

Abhijeet: Baarish bhi rain coat ke bhoot ko dekh kr ruk jayegi.

Daya(laughing): shut up..

At last after fifteen or so minutes of argument he opened the door.

Abhijeet(placing his hands on hips): Bol kyu hangama kiye hue h itni der se?

Daya: Tm kyu subha se pareshan kr rahe ho mujhe?

Abhijeet(moving hands in front of Daya's face): Aa gayi aqal... me nahi kar sakta tmhe pareshan?

Daya: Tm mujhe se zada samjhdaar ho na.

Abhijeet: Waah bhayi... bht jaldi samjhdaari yaad aa gayi tmhe.. hmm?

Daya:kya h... tmhe abhi mere saath khelna padega.

Abhijeet(angry): Kya h? koi bacche ho kya tm jo subha se khelna khlena laga rakkha h.. jao ja kr Rubik's cube khel lo..

Daya: Accha chalo table tennis khelte hn na.

Abhijeet(patting his head): Oh God.. kaha phas gaya me... ab me tere liye table tennis kaha se laun yaar...

Daya(winking): ghar me banayenge.

Abhijeet: haan haan... table le kr us pr football khel le tu.. table ko field bana le..

Daya(clapping hard): oh boss kya idea h... aaj to aa jao(thinking) gali table tennis khelte hn..

Abhijeet: tu maidan set kr me saman le kr ata hun.

Daya nodded and dragged the table towards the middle of the hall whereas Abhijeet went and after fifteen minutes of finding something came out of the room.

Daya(rubbing hands): haan boss kya laye?

Abhijeet: ye single bedsheet laga net ki jaga.. aur ye rahi choti si ball..

Daya: aur tennis ke liye?

Abhijeet(nodding his head): Ruk do minute.

And the very next minute he came out with two rackets of badminton.

Daya: Arey ye to badminton ke rackets hn.

Abhijeet: Abey to kya phir apne per se khelega chalo chalo start karo.

And then started the game along with the shouts of..

Daya(shouting): Cheating.. cheating.. tm ne cheating ki h..wo foul tha.. point cancelled...

Abhijeet: chup raho...abhi wo bhool gaya jo tum ne badminton wala shot lagaya tha.. mene to kuch nahi kaha na.. Chalo chalo continue karo..15-20.. after twenty minutes..

Daya(loudly): Oooo Abhi ball washroom me chali gayi.

Abhijeet(shrugging): ab tu hi layega utha kr.

Daya: Me kyu... nahi jao na please tm lao.

Abhijeet: mene to pehle hi kaha tha ke door band kro pr tmne suna hi nahi.

Daya(innocently): to mujhe kya pata tha ke waha chali jayegi ball..

Abhijeet(sarcastically): ye bolo ke tmhe kya pata tha ke tm kabhi badminton to kabhi tennis ke shots lagaoge.. raising his arms.. game finished.. Winner.. Sr. Inspector Abhijeet from CID, Mumbai...

Daya(pushing him): Ghalat... Daya from CID mumbai won the match by 26-20.. yeaaahh..

Abhijeet: chalo hato.. bada aya... aur ab tum mujhe acche se resto me dinner karwaoge...

Daya(pushing him to the floor): ghalat... Me jeeta aur tm mujhe acche se ice cream palour me ice cream khilwaoge... bsss..

He sat on top of Abhijeet and started shouting.

Abhijeet(shouting): Abey ht... utar neeche.. ufff... meri haddiyan... Dayaaa..

Daya: Jaldi bolo... khilwaoge na.. ke nahi..

Abhijeet: uff mere baap haaann... poore saal tk.. ab hato.. jaldi hato.

Daya get off from his back and ran inside his room while Abhijeet stood up from the floor and sat on the chair as he chugged down the water bottle.

Abhijeet(loudly sighing): chodunga nahi Daya me tujhe. He heard Daya laugh in return and he too secretly smiled. Suddenly the door bell ranged.

Abhijeet(murmering): ab kon aa gaya.

He opened the door and found one of his neighbours standing with an umbrella.

Neighbour: sb theek h na Abhijeet sir.. shor ki awaaz aa rahi thi abhi.

Abhijeet(Nodding hurreidly): haan sb theek h... thank you.

The neighbour looked inside and his eyes went wide with shock. Abhijeet turned back and moved his eyes towards the direction at which the neighbour was looking... he saw him looking at the dinning table with a bedsheet hanging in the middle of it..

Abhijeet(fumbling): Wo bs.. hehe.. ese hi.. wo haan.. wo fan kharab ho gaya tha.. hehe.. thank you ane ke liye..with that he slammed shut the door and turned back and took a sigh of relief.. he opened his eyes and looked at Daya standing in front of him with a naughty glint in his eyes. After some seconds Abhijeet raised his hand in air and Daya raised his as well, as they did a loud high five and burted out into a loud laughter.

A/N-

Hmm an OS again...

Bhaijaan at last here it is.. hope you will like it.

KKKloveu- hmmm here's a new os.. enjoy;)

Diya- I know i know this not the story I promised to write.. but chalegi na I think..;)

Hope you guys like it..

Read and review..

Loads of love.


End file.
